Encerrados
by Eliana0
Summary: One-shot. Un dia normal como cualquier otro puede cambiar cuando Yaya decide encerrar a Amu y a Tadase en el Royal Garden, dejandolos completamente solos ¿que pasara entre ellos dos? Tadamu lemon


**Encerrados**

Amu pvo

El sol ya se estaba comenzando a esconder y la oscuridad estaba comenzando a hacerse notar y Tadase-kun y yo estamos encerrados en el Royal Garden, ambos estamos sentados en el suelo, apoyados en hombro de otro al frente de la puerta tratando de abrirla, de conseguir ayuda pero nadie escuchaba pero, ¿Cómo paso todo esto?

Flashback

Pvo normal

Los chicos estaban en la mesa circular dando una reunión como cualquier otra. Amu estaba muy concentrada escribiendo informes hasta que Yaya hablo.

- Hey Chicos me acabo de acordar que tenemos una juntas con los chicos de tercer grado – yaya guiño el ojo

¿hum? Por que no me dijeron nada – Dijo Amu

-Este por que era un secreto –Yaya sonrió

- Rima, Nagihiko y Yaya se pusieron de pie dirigiéndose a la salida… ''Yo también quiero ir'' Dijo Amu, Yaya se volteo y dijo ''Lo siento, Amu-chii pero tendrás que terminar tus deberes y acompañar a Tadase'' Yaya le guiño el ojo y Amu se sonrojo

-Esta bien pero espérenme solo me falta un poco….

Amu vio como la puerta del royal Garden se cerraba y escucho que los encerraba con llaves, Amu se rio pensando que era una broma por parte de Yaya y sus amigos. Camino hasta la puerta tratando de abrirla ''Vamos Yaya…. Fue buena broma pero ahora quiero salir'' Amu no escucho respuesta y eso la preocupo .

- Amu-chan ¿sucede algo?

- ¡Estamos encerrados! - Amu aun trataba de abrir la puerta, comenzó a golpear y a pedir ayuda

- Amu-chan cálmate seguramente es una broma por parte de yuiki-San, Tal vez solo quieren asustarnos

- Eso espero – Amu suspiro

Fin del Flashback

Amu pvo

Han pasado 2 horas desde que yaya nos encerró, me he empezado a inquietar. ya esta oscuro y lo unico que ilumina es una simple lampara ¿Qué tal si pasamos la noche aquí? Si yaya quiso hacer una broma esta vez fue muy lejos. No puedo creer que nos haya encerrado a mi y a Tadase-kun…

- Estoy aburrida – Dije en un suspiro

- Mmm… ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- Humm… no lo se me gusta- no pude terminar lo que estaba diciendo por que Tadase-Kun tomo mi mano en la suya, me sonroje – Ta-Tadase-kun…

- Amu-chan…. – Su mano apretó mas fuerte a la mía, el se estaba acercando lentamente a mi, yo no podía retroceder ya que ambos estábamos apegados a la puerta principal del Royal Garden

Mis ojos por instinto comenzaron a cerrarse mientras que yo ya sentía la respiración de Tadase en mi cara, sus labios rozaron los míos, mientras que su otra mano tomo mi cara, mi sonrojo se hizo mas profundo. El presiono sus labios contra los míos, era primera vez que nos besamos y me gusto, sus labios se sentían tan bien, son tan cálidos y suaves. Yo solo me deje llevar, puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me acerque mas a el para profundizar el beso. El mordió suavemente mi labio inferior para introducir su lengua en mi boca, exploro profundamente mi cavidad en búsqueda de mi legua, empezamos a jugar entre si. una sensacion extraña pero me gusta

El comenzó a empujarme hacia atrás, quedando acostada en el suelo mientras que se ponía encima de mi, yo abri mis ojos por un segundo tratando razonar lo que estamos haciendo. El beso se rompió por la falta de aire, dejando una línea de saliva que conecta en nuestras bocas pero aun así seguimos en la misma posición mirándonos a los ojos, en ningún momento me di cuenta que Tadase estaba sonrojado al igual que yo

- A-Amu-chan… lo siento… no quise hacer eso tan de repente – El trato de quitarse de encima mio pero no se lo permití

- No te detengas… yo lo estoy pasando muy bien - me sonroje, no puedo creer que haya dicho algo como eso pero es la verdad, yo quiero seguir adelante

- ¿enserio?

- Siii

El asintió y nuevamente me beso, sentí sus manos recorrer mis brazos y bajando hasta mi cintura, hasta mis piernas. yo entrelace mis dedos en su pelo, nunca creí que el cabello de un chico fuera tan suave. Seguí acariciándolo y el soltó un pequeño sonido, yo sonríe contra sus labios

El se separo de mi, me tomo entre sus brazos para llevarme al sofá que se encontraba no muy lejos de donde estábamos, fuimos ahi para estar mas cómodos, me puso suavemente en el y se coloco encima mío, el nuevamente me volvió a besar pero esta vez no en los labios, sentí su respiración en mi cuello y eso me provoco cosquillas, sentí que recorría toda mi piel con sus suaves labios y en algunas ocasiones utilizaba su lengua, me daba pequeñas succiones en el hueco entre mi cuello y hombro, empezó a morderlo suavemente dejando varias marcas rojas en el, era imposible no suspirar, era primera vez que experimentaba esto y se sentía tan maravilloso. Sentí que comenzaba a mojarme, que vergonzoso, lei en una revista que cuando las chicas se mojaban es cuando están excitadas, por dios

El comenzó a quitarme la corbata y a desabotonar mi camisa, yo veía como el hacia aquello y me sentí un poco avergonzada. ¡que mas daba! Estábamos completamente solos y nadie nos vería. Con nervios Tome el pequeño botón de su capa azul para quilatársela. El ya había desabotonado toda mi camisa y comenzó a quitármela dejándome solamente en sujetador. Me levante suavemente y me acerque a su oreja

- Quítamelo, Tadase-kun – Le susurre – yo se que quieres

Tome su mano para llevarla hacia uno de mis pechos para empezar acariciarlo, eso me provoco gemir. Tadase puso una mano detrás de mi espalda para desabrochar aquella prenda. De inmediato de tomo uno de mis pezones en su boca para lamerlo suavemente

- T-Tadase-Kun… Aahh

Con su mano comenzó acariciar intensamente mi otro pecho, yo eche mi cabeza hacia atrás ante la sensación… se sentía muy bien. Comenzó a bajar mis bragas para introducir un par de dedos en mi interior, comenzó a bombear dentro de mi, primero lento pero al pasar los segundo de convertido en un vaivén. Yo gemía pidiéndole por mas y que no se detuviera por que estaba muy cerca, me tense y sentí que un temblor violento me recorría todo el cuerpo. El dejo de chupar mis pechos y me dio un pequeño beso en la frente

- Te Amo, Amu-chan

yo le sonreí y le dije

- También te Amo… aunque me tardo mucho tiempo decirlo siempre lo he hecho

Comencé a desabotonar su chaleco escolar lo mas pronto posible… ya no podía soportarlo mas, necesitaba hacer esto lo mas pronto posible… mi excitación ya era obvia y yo notaba que la de el también, podía sentir su erección entre mis muslos. Baje su pantalones cortos escolares para sacar su gran erección para tenerla en mi mano y comenzar masturbarlo

- Oh!Amu-c-chan – lo escuche gemir mi nombre y decidí hacer algo mas atrevido

Comencé a chupar intensamente la punta de su miembro… Tadase se rotería debajo de mí suplicando que termine con esta tortura. Metí el miembro completo de el en mi boca… bajando y subiendo lentamente ''Amu-chan por favor…'' entendí lo que el trataba de decirme, acelere el ritmo y eso causo que el diera un pequeño grito, lo sentí tensarse y lo detuve

- ¡Hey! No tan pronto – saque mi boca de su miembro y me acerque a el – no queremos que la diversión se acabe tan pronto ¿eh?

- Hum si

Pvo normal

Tadase se saco la camisa y en seguida cubrió a Amu con su cuerpo, ajustándose en su entrada mientras que besaba larga y apasionadamente su cuello, lentamente comenzó a penetrarla, no quería hacerle daño

- Amu-chan… estas muy… estrecha – Dijo Tadase tratando de ir mas profundo

- AHhhh… no te lo mencione… Y-yo mmm Soy- V-virgen – Dijo Amu jadeando y soltando algunas lagrimas

- Gomen ¿estas bien? ¿te lastime?

- No es nada ya me acostumbrare… continua

Tadase beso sus labios para consolarla de cualquier manera posible… Amu abrazo a Tadase con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello… Tadase entro mas profundo pero esta vez no hubo tanto dolor sino mas placer. Amu comenzó a gemir mas fuerte al Igual que Tadase, la velocidad de las embestidas comenzaron a tornarse mas rápido y fuertes.

- Oh.. oh Amu-chan… te sientes tan bien

- T-Tadase-Kun… Mas, quiero M-mas fuerte

Tadase tomo los hombros de Amu y comenzó a embestirla con fuerza… ya estaban al limite pero no querían que terminara tan pronto, querían que su primera vez fuera inolvidable ''Mas rapido'' pedia Amu pero ya era casi imposible ir mas rápido, la velocidad en que iban era impresionante. Ambos completamente sudados y sonrojado por todo el esfuerzo.

- Tadase-Kun… me vengo… T-Tadase-Kun… vente conmigo

- Oh oh Amu-chan – Tadase paso su lengua desde la Mejilla de Amu hasta su cuello, de regreo a su oreja y mordio su lobulo

Amu apretó A Tadase contra su cuerpo… sintió nuevamente un temblor que le recorría los pies y la cabeza, Sus paredes interiores se apretaron alrededor de su miembro, Tadase embistió un par de veces y enseguida llego al orgasmo, derramando todo su semen en su interior.

Ambos trataban de normalizar su respiración… tardaron varios minutos en hacerlo, Tadase acostó su cabeza en los pecho de Amu, ella lo recibió con gusto, acariciándole su cabeza. Por el cansancio poco a poco comenzaron a quedarse dormidos, sin darse cuenta que estaban desnudos en los brazos del otro en el sofá de la escuela. Tadase estaba mas consiente que Amu… tomo unas mantas que estaban en el suelo para abrigarse el con Amu, esa noche haría mucho frio. Tadase nuevamente se acomodo y puso su brazo alrededor de Amu ''Hummgg Tadase-kun eres tan cálido y suave'' murmuro Amu completamente dormida, Tadase se sonrojo y sonrio ''te amo, Amu-chan… buenas noches.''

A la mañana siguiente Yaya, Rima y Nagihiko entraron al royal Garden conversando alegremente, diriguiendose a la mesa de juntas

- Yaya-Chan creo que eso fue una broma algo pesada – Dijo Nagihiko

- Si yaya… pobre Amu y Tadase. Debieron tener mucho frio

- Ya chicos no es para tanto

Caminaron un poco mas y no encontraban a sus amigos hasta que fueron a un lugar que casi nunca iban y ahí estaban ellos, dormidos, completamente desnudos, y abrazados muy íntimamente en el sofá…

- ¿Q-QUEEEEEEEEE…? – Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

El grito fue muy fuerte que Amu y Tadase se despertaron, se sonrojaron al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior y por que sus amigos los estaban viendo

**Lemon Lemon**

**Awww adoro esta pareja y tambien a Tadase**

**Nos vemos :D**


End file.
